


Kubrow Day in the Legion

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Non-Canon Stories [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Warframe
Genre: Gen, Puppy Play, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Inuyasha is exhausted after a long series of missions for the Legion, but a furry friend awaits him at home.





	Kubrow Day in the Legion

The doors to the shogun's quarters open while Inuyasha groggily walks inside. "I never knew so many operations would take so much energy from me," he said as he tries to approach the bath behind the bedroom. Unfortunately his recent missions have taken a brutal toll on the daimyo as he crashes to the floor, being placed on the verge of losing consciousness until footsteps is heard from a pup that followed him inside. The pup, climbs on his master's head and barks innocently. "Not now boy," he tells the pup causing the young kubrow to get off of Inuyasha's head and walk around until he licks the right side of his master's neck. "I can't play with you right now" Inuyasha told the puppy, but unconvinced the pup decides to roll over to the side and lay beside the hanyou's body. Inuyasha sighs "I see," he says in response to the Kubrow's actions "you just want to spend time with me." Inuyasha gently embraces the puppy with his right arm as they both close their eyes and fall asleep on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a short fic featuring Inuyasha's relationship with a Kubrow puppy raised by the Saigoku Legion. It's supposed to be cute in comparison to the main storyline leading up to Visions of An Ancestry. But honestly, I've taken the inspiration to do this by the Vacation episode of RWBY Chibi where Zwei was just trying to give Blake some company while she lies on the floor after finishing an exam.


End file.
